Easels have been provided for supporting a board or other display items during a presentation. Commonly easels have tripod leg stands and are between five and six feet tall. The rear leg extends backward to form an inclined surface along the front legs. Sometimes the easels are equipped with pegs or a shelf about halfway down the front two legs. Display items rest on the pegs or shelf and against the legs. Alternatively, the top of the legs contain a pin or attachable bar which holds the display items suspended and resting on the upper portion of the legs. Alternatively, the presentation easel contains a rectangular metal, plastic or fiber backing board surface mounted on tripod or quad leg supports. The legs are generally retractable so that the height of the presentation easel is adjustable. The front of the easel is normally equipped with a bar of pins for hanging a flip chart pad. Fixed or attachable shelves or a storage compartment located at the front bottom of the backing board holds markers, erasers and other accessories or the like. Some models contain one or more fixed compartments mounted on the rear of the backing board for storage of additional accessories.
Often a person making a presentation must reach distant areas of the board to refer to presentation material, which can be difficult and tiring. In easels that have made provision for adjustment of the board or display item, the adjustability is limited or cumbersome.